Shizuka Hio
Shizuka Hio is a character from Vampire Knight, and the Pureblood vampire that bit Zero. She first appears in the body of her cousin, Maria Kurenai, but returns to her original body soon after. Biography Shizuka was born to the Hio family, but ever since she was born, she was locked in a cage for 'protection', as a rare, exotic, beautiful creature like her should be protected as her family had a sad history of going berserk. She was also engaged to Rido Kuran, but due to her hatred for him and Rido disappearing, they never married. One day when she was given a male human sacrifice, Shizuka falls in love with the man and she decides to turn him into a vampire, making the two irresistibly close. Then one day Shizuka becomes pregnant with her and her lover's first child, and in a flashback Shizuka is giving birth to a baby girl in a cave, and when she saw her baby girl, she saw the baby had her lover's eyes (red), and her lover told her their child has Shizuka's face. Then when her lover is murdered by Zero and Ichiru's parents and her child is taken from her and taken in by a half Pureblood vampire-half human woman, Nadeshiko Hatsumomo, Shizuka slowly than goes berserk, and while she is crying she meets Ichiru Kiryuu. She then going so far as to murder Ichiru's parents, and bite his twin brother, Zero, and turn him into a vampire. She then leaves the scene with Ichiru by her side, and she gives him her blood to cure him from his sickened form, but she refused to take his blood when he offered it to her. Then one day, a twelve-year-old Rina Tomonaga (but in her six-year-old body) came back to the ''Vampire Knight ''universe after her disappearance years earlier because of the death of her parents (Julie and Rina's unnamed step-father), and when Ichiru finds her in a lake, Shizuka orders Ichiru to go get a towel for the shivering Rina, who Ichiru got out of the lake. Rina only stayed for a short time because her half twin brother, Zephyr, found a way to get to her and he decided to take her place in the Vampire Knight universe so she could live a normal life. Cross Academy Shizuka appears in the body of Maria Kurenai in chapter 34. Rina made friends with her easily, and Shizuka/Maria found her scary when angered when her brother, Zephyr, who was now a Night Class student, tried to talk to her. Shizuka/Maria often looks up to Rina for support whenever she thinks she did something wrong, much to Zero's discomfort. Personality Relationships Akuro's Father Akuro's father is Shizuka's late lover and the father of her daughter, Akuro. Shizuka met Akuro's father when he was made a personal sacrifice for her. It's unknown of what drew Shizuka to him, but she decided to turn him into a vampire, making them become undeniably close, soon turning into love. Eventually, he somehow impregnates Shizuka (though he never did in the original manga) and she gives birth to a baby girl, though it is also unknown if they are the ones who named her or not. However, the family's newfound happiness was short-lived, as Shizuka's former fiance, Rido Kuran, wrote Shizuka's lover's name on the Wanted Vampire's List even though he hadn't fallen to Level E yet. Soon, he was murdered by the Kiryuus. Mad with grief, Shizuka attacks the Kiryuu family and kills the adult Kiryuus, leaving only their sons to live, while taking one of them with her and leaving the other to turn into a vampire. After that, Shizuka's daughter was then taken away from her (it is also unknown if Shizuka really abandoned her daughter or if her daughter was taken away by another person) as she soon realized that the Kiryuus were not at fault. Again, in grief and rage, Shizuka vows to destroy Rido for taking away the only happiness she was able to make, as she was forced to grow up in a cage the moment she was born due to her family's sad history. Akuro Hachirobei Akuro is Shizuka's daughter; Akuro was born to Shizuka and her late lover just days before the latter's death, which afterwards Akuro was abandoned for reasons currently unknown, where she was found by Nadeshiko Hatsumomo and taken under her care. Even though not much of how she feels for her daughter is known, Shizuka loves her daughter more than anything, and mentioned that she couldn't let "them" take Akuro away (it is unknown of whom Shizuka is referring to). Akuro on the other hand isn't aware that Shizuka is her mother, but she is a big fan of Shizuka as she is Maria, and wants her to join the club that she, Rina, and Yuuki have created. Though, before her death, Shizuka pleads Rina to take care of Akuro before she dies, and to this moment, Akuro hasn't been told of the truth, and it is unknown how she will react to it. Gallery Trivia Links http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Shizuka_Hio Category:Characters